<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumours Backstage *ON HIATUS* by ParadoxWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361966">Rumours Backstage *ON HIATUS*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxWrites/pseuds/ParadoxWrites'>ParadoxWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Paradoxical Trash [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Arguments, Attempt at Humor, Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Co-Written, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Lots of drama, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, On Set, Self-Insert, Song: Happier (Ed Sheeran), Sorry Not Sorry, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: The Dark World, addison is a hair and make up artist, another original character is called addison, daisy is an actress in thor the dark world, i mean the original characters resemble the authors, i'll add tags as i go, like so much they don't talk anymore, some people argue a lot, the cast are like one big family, the main character is called daisy, the main character is not the reader, the other author posted this on wattpad, this fic is my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxWrites/pseuds/ParadoxWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction set between Thor: The Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok. It will have Daisy Johnson as the main character with Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston and Addison as Daisy's best friend. </p>
<p>Follow Daisy's journey through her ups and downs as she deals with friendship, work and relationships around her. </p>
<p>Co-written with CaitlynHeddle on Wattpad!</p>
<p>*ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hemsworth/Original Female Character(s), Marvel Cast Ensemble &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Paradoxical Trash [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2272487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I would like to thank you for checking this out! It is co-written by the amazing CaitlynHeddle on Wattpad, she has four other works on there you should check out!</p>
<p>If you didn't read the tags or summary (what were you doing?) the main character is called Daisy who is an actress in Thor: The Dark World and is cast as Jane's best friend who comes with her to Asgard. There is one other main original character, her name is Addison and is Tom and Daisy's hair and make up artist!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>Sunlight flooded into the room from the window, painting the room in a majestic shade of gold. The alarm clock started beeping persistently, ringing in her ears. It screamed for her to wake up, but she just wanted to sleep for five more minutes. She glanced at it from where her head rested with the pillow covering her head to block out the sound. She had to blink several times for her vision to clear and read the time on the clock. Big red letters told her that it was 8:30am.</p>
<p>It took Daisy a moment to fully remember why today was such an important event in her life but as soon as she did, she bolted up in her bed, fully awake. Her blonde tangled hair whipped over her face and she had to brush it away. Daisy stopped the alarm clock and walked over to her bathroom to get ready. She stepped into the shower and let the warm droplets rain onto her skin. Daisy let them fall on her hair and her face as she rubbed the floral scented shampoo into her hair and cleansed the rest of her body, using her fruity soap. She stepped out when she was done and wrapped a towel around her and continued her morning routine.</p>
<p>When Daisy reached the point of choosing an outfit for today, she started to struggle. It was her big day and she really needed to impress her fellow actors and actresses. Despite knowing that she would have to change into her costume and have her hair redone, and there were too many potential clothes to wear, but she had two ideas in mind: a white blouse with short sleeves and long black flowing trousers, or a green skirt with tights and a grey turtleneck top. In the end, she decided to wear the first outfit and tied her blonde hair up in a messy bun. Daisy put on black flats to complete the outfit and headed downstairs and made a simple banana and strawberry smoothie to bring with her.</p>
<p>Sipping her drink, Daisy walked out of her apartment that she was renting for her stay, just a few blocks away from the studios. It still felt so surreal that she was chosen to be in this movie. And yes, she had been in others before, but they were quite small and unheard of. This time, however, was the first time that she was in what was going to be a large blockbuster in a famous film company: Marvel Studios. It didn’t take long for Daisy to reach her destination, perhaps twenty minutes at most. It was far larger than she remembered from her audition a couple of weeks before, but it only made her more excited to meet the people that she would work with. There was somebody waiting outside to meet her. Daisy straightened out her shirt and followed the man inside.</p>
<p>The man that Daisy followed inside was the president of Marvel Studios - Kevin Feige and he was taking Daisy to meet the director of Thor: The Dark World. Kevin tapped the director on the shoulder, as he turned around and smiled at Kevin and Daisy.</p>
<p>Kevin smiled back at the director, “Hello Alan, this is Daisy Jones. She will be playing Olivia, who is Jane’s best friend in the film.” he said, and looked at Daisy with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Alan went to shake Daisy’s hand and smiled at her, “Hello Daisy. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Alan Taylor and I am the director of Thor: The Dark World. I’m so excited to work with you. Do you want to meet five of your castmates and your hair and makeup stylist?” he then asked Daisy, who smiled at him and nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Hello Alan. It’s nice to meet you too, and I am so excited to work on this film with you guys and my cast mates. Speaking of them, I would love to meet them!” Daisy said, with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>Kevin and Alan took Daisy to a group who were standing and talking to each other, as Daisy was nervous to meet her new cast mates especially since she knew that she would be acting alongside Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston, who was actually at the group that Kevin and Alan were taking her to.</p>
<p>“Excuse me guys, I want to introduce someone who will be joining us for this film, just like Christopher is.” Alan said, which caused the group to turn and look at Alan, Daisy and Kevin, as Daisy gave a small smile at them.</p>
<p>Alan smiled at Daisy, and then turned back towards the group, “This is Daisy Jones and she will be playing Jane’s best friend Olivia in this film.” he said, as Daisy walked up to the group and smiled at them.</p>
<p>“Hello everyone. It’s nice to meet you all, and like Alan said, I’m Daisy Jones and I will be playing Olivia in this film.” Daisy said, with a small smile on her face, as she saw Chris Hemsworth walk up to her and gave her a hug.</p>
<p>“Hello Daisy! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Chris Hemsworth and I play Thor in the movie. I can already tell that we are going to be such great friends and have a great time together on set!” Chris said excitedly, which made Daisy laugh, as she hugged Chris again, before a woman came up and hugged Daisy, which she assumed was Natalie Portman.</p>
<p>“Hi babe. How are you? It’s nice to meet you and I can’t wait to do scenes with you as Jane and Olivia, it’s gonna be so much fun! I’m Natalie Portman and I play Jane Foster in the movie. I’m looking forward to getting to know you more.” Natalie said, with a sweet smile on her face, to which Daisy smiled back at her.</p>
<p>“I’m good, thank you, Natalie. I can't wait to get to know you more.” Daisy said, with a smile on her face, before she saw another woman walk up to her and gave Daisy a big smile.</p>
<p>“Hi Daisy. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jaimie Alexander and I play Sif in the film, and like Natalie said, I can’t wait to get to know you more, so welcome to the MCU, it’s going to be a crazy few months on set!” Jaimie said, and laughed, as Daisy also laughed and gave Jaimie a smile back, before Daisy saw Tom Hiddleston walk up to her and gave her that adorable smile of his.</p>
<p>“Hello, darling. It’s very nice to meet you, and I’m Tom Hiddleston and I play Loki in the film. I look forward to doing my scenes with you, whether it’s on our own or with the others, and I can’t wait to get to know you.” Tom said, and gave Daisy a hug, as she hugged him back tightly.</p>
<p>A woman came up, and she was the last person to come up in the group, and she smiled at Daisy, “Hi Daisy! It’s so nice to meet you, and I am so happy that we have another girl in our cast. My name is Kat Dennings and I play Darcy Lewis in the film, which is Jane’s intern. I am also excited to do scenes with you and to become friends!” Kat said, as she went to hug Daisy, as she laughed and hugged Kat back.</p>
<p>“Thank you for introducing yourself to me and I can’t wait to do scenes with all of you guys and to get to know you all and to be friends and have fun with you guys!” Daisy said, while still hugging Kat, before pulling away from the hug.</p>
<p>Kevin smiled at Daisy and the group, “Thank you guys, but I have to take Daisy to meet her hair and makeup stylist for this film so speak to you guys in a while.” he said, as everyone waved at Daisy and Kevin, as they left the group and Alan to go over to the makeup and hair area.</p>
<p>Kevin and Daisy got to the makeup area and saw a woman with long brown hair up in a messy ponytail sorting out her stuff for makeup and hair, and she saw Kevin and Daisy approach her, as she gave a smile to them.</p>
<p>Kevin smiled at the woman, as he said, “Hello! This is Daisy Jones, and you will be her makeup and hair stylist along with Tom for this movie.” he said, as she saw the woman nod her head and put out her hand for Daisy to shake.</p>
<p>“Hi Daisy! It’s nice to meet you. I’m Addison, and I will be your hair and makeup stylist for this movie. I’m looking forward to working with you and getting to know you more.” Addison said, with a smile on her face, which made Daisy smile back.</p>
<p>“Hi Addison! It’s nice to meet you too! I can’t wait to see what you do with my hair and makeup throughout filming and get to know you more too.” Daisy said, while shaking Addison’s hand, as they smiled at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cast get to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY! So, Caitlyn and I have made a schedule that we are trying to use. We are hopefully going to upload a chapter sometime every Sunday, but this week is an exception as we finished this early! We're already working on chapter 3 and it's going to be one hell of a ride ;)</p>
<p>We made a group chat on Instagram for this fic, so if you want to be added you can dm me @paradoxdrawsinsta to be added or put your username in a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>An hour later, Daisy found herself sitting in the chair in front of a large mirror with Addison styling her hair behind her. It was a very intricate design – braids swirling round a tight bun with little leaves and flower petals dotted around. They were in comfortable silence, the only sound being the radio playing quietly in the background. Addison was just pulling some strands of Daisy’s soft blonde hair to the sides of her face when she asked, “So, on a scale of 1-10, how excited are you to meet THE Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth?” she smirked, looking at Daisy through the mirror.<br/>“I haven’t even gotten over the fact that I’m working for Marvel Studios, let alone registering I’ve met my two favourite actors on the planet.” Daisy replied. “Though it’s going to be a thrilling time, but I have to admit that Tom was hot in the Avengers film.” she then said, with a slight blush creeping up on her face.</p>
<p>“Was I now?” a new voice cut into the conversation, and Daisy looked over to the door of the makeup and hair area that her and Addison were in. Seeing who it was, she immediately felt some embarrassment and felt her face go red. If Tom noticed, he wouldn’t say anything. “I’m glad you’re looking forward to this. I’m sure it’ll be a fun time.” Tom said, with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi Tom.” Addison spoke nonchalantly, like she saw Tom everyday (of which she probably has.) “I suppose you’re here for hair and makeup too?” she said, as she pulled out another chair next to Daisy and Tom sat down in it.</p>
<p>“What scene are we doing first?” Daisy asked Tom, trying to keep her voice under control. She still couldn’t believe that she was working with Tom. It was like a dream come true.</p>
<p>“I’m not too sure, but I think it’s going to be somewhere in Asgard, as we’re all in Asgardian clothing.” Tom replied. “I haven’t read much of the script yet.” he then said.</p>
<p>Daisy immediately released a sigh of relief upon hearing what Tom said. She was worried if she was the only person who hadn’t read the script.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s a thing that they do in the studio,” Addison added to reassure Daisy. “They don’t want too many spoilers to get released.” she said, as she moved on to work on Tom’s hair, as she had just done the finishing touches to Daisy’s braids.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling? I remember when I first started out in the MCU, I was really nervous,” Tom asked. Daisy turned towards him and smiled at Tom.</p>
<p>“A lot better than I expected, but we haven’t even started yet. I just hope that I don’t make a fool of myself.” Daisy said, still with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You won’t make a fool of yourself, I assure you. Everyone makes mistakes and gets worried at the start,” Tom replied. Daisy felt herself blush. Why was it that Tom had to look so cute wearing that black wig?</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she replied. There was a few minutes of silence. “You know, I really didn’t expect to be cast in this role or even in this franchise. I’ve only done small parts in small movies and shows before, but now I’m here and it feels so dream-like, I’m worried if I’m just going to wake up and learn that it’s all fiction.” Daisy said to Tom, who was listening intently to her.</p>
<p>Tom smiled that charming smile of his at Daisy again, “I understand what you mean. I started off in really small plays and then when I got cast as Loki, it all kicked off.” he said, as Daisy smiled at Tom.</p>
<p>A few more minutes of silence and then Tom was all ready with the Loki hair. Addison sent him off to another room where he got changed into his costume, and she led Daisy to where she could get into hers.<br/>“You got on with Tom really well. Are you sure that you haven’t met before?” Addison said, as she lifted one eyebrow up and leaned against the door, while Daisy studied her Asgardian dress.</p>
<p>“What? No. I wish.” Daisy said, while rolling her eyes. “And definitely not in the way you’re thinking.” she added, seeing the expression on Addison’s face.</p>
<p>“Are you sure…?” Addison dragged on, not believing it.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure. Now shoo, I need to get changed.” Daisy replied playfully, making little swatting gestures with her hands.</p>
<p>Addison just laughed and walked away, “Whatever you want, flower girl.” she said, as she walked out of Daisy’s dressing room, and went back to her area of hair and makeup.</p>
<p>After Daisy got changed into her Asgardian dress, she walked out of her dressing room, and saw Jaimie waving her over to join her, Natalie and Kat, so Daisy walked over to the girls and stood with them and smiled at them, “You guys look amazing in your outfits!” she said, as she looked at the outfits that Natalie, Jaimie and Kat had on for their scenes that they were filming today.</p>
<p>Jaimie laughed, “Thank you, Daisy. You look amazing too!” she said to Daisy, who had a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>“So guys, I wanted to ask you something. Since you three have worked with Chris and Tom in the first Thor film, I was wondering if you had any funny stories to tell me?” Daisy asked the girls, who all looked at each other, and looked back at Daisy, while nodding their heads.</p>
<p>Kat laughed, “Well, I loved working with Chris and Tom in the first film and I’m so happy that I get to work with them again for this film and I do have a funny story that Natalie and I could tell you if you want to hear it? It’s about Chris and Tom on the set of the Avengers and I think Chris told Natalie the story.” she explained and looked at Natalie, who laughed thinking about the story of Chris and Tom.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that story! Yeah, Chris did tell me, well, do you want to hear it?” Natalie asked Daisy, who nodded her head, as she looked at Jaimie.</p>
<p>“Yes, I would love to hear that story!” Daisy said to Natalie and Kat, and then looked at Jaimie, “Do you know that story that they are talking about?” she asked Jaimie, who nodded her head.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, but I will hear about it anyway, just like you will.” Jaimie said, and smiled at Daisy, and then they both looked back to Natalie and Kat, and waited for them to tell the story about Tom and Chris.</p>
<p>Natalie looked at Kat, “Do you want to start it off, or should I?” she asked Kat, who smiled at her, and then looked back at Daisy and Jaimie, before looking back at Natalie.</p>
<p>Kat smiled, “You can start it off, then I’ll do the end of it.” she said to Natalie, as she nodded her head, before looking towards Daisy and Jaimie.</p>
<p>“So, before we tell the story, I wanted to say, that I did loved working with Chris and Tom in the first Thor movie, even if I didn’t have any scenes with Tom, because all of my scenes were with Kat, Stellan and Chris, but I got to know Tom on set in the first one, and Tom and I have a few scenes together for this movie, so I’m super excited to work with Tom and also get to work with Kat, Chris and Stellan as well.” Natalie said, as she saw Daisy nod her head, as she smiled at Natalie.</p>
<p>“That’s great to hear that you and Kat loved working with Tom and Chris, and I can’t wait to work with them for this movie. Actually, when I was getting my makeup and hair done, Tom came to get his hair done and we spoke for a while, so that was good. But I haven’t had a chance to speak to Chris yet, but hopefully soon.” Daisy said, with a small smile on her face, as she thought about her conversation with Tom earlier on, and she realised that Tom was just the sweetest gentleman that she’s ever met.</p>
<p>Natalie smiled, “They are great guys! Right, let us tell you the story that Chris told me during their time on the set of the Avengers film.” she said, as she saw Daisy and Jaimie nod their heads, before she continued on, “So, remember that scene where Thor takes Loki from the plane and they go to the mountain and then Thor slams Loki onto the ground, before he then stands up and begins to walk away?” Natalie asked Daisy, who nodded her head.</p>
<p>“That is one of my favourite scenes in the Avengers film, some of their lines made me laugh so hard.” Daisy said, with a laugh, which made Kat, Natalie and Jaimie laugh too, as they agreed with Daisy.<br/>“Apparently the whole scene was improvised, according to what Chris told me.” Natalie then said, and saw Daisy’s expression which was confusion, to which Natalie then laughed.</p>
<p>Daisy then asked Natalie and Kat, “What happened in that scene that Chris and Tom had to improvise? And that they did a great job at making that scene work!” Daisy said, while praising Chris and Tom, as she saw Natalie look at Kat, and Kat nodded her head, and continued with the story.</p>
<p>Kat laughed, “Yeah, according to what Chris told Natalie, in that scene Tom stood up and went to walk away, but then tripped over some rocks, and they had to improvise that scene without laughing, which I think was hard for Chris and Tom to do, but I’m proud of them for making that scene work, just like what you said, Daisy. I knew about this story, because Natalie phoned me shortly after Chris told her.” She explained the story to Daisy and Jaimie, and they both burst out laughing, which made Kat and Natalie laugh along with them.</p>
<p>While the girls were laughing, they had caught attention from Alan, Chris and Tom, who was standing near the girls and they all looked at the group of girls who were laughing, and they were left wondering what they were talking about, before they went back to talk about their scenes that they were going to film today.</p>
<p>Daisy laughed, “Oh my god, that’s hilarious! I can’t believe Tom tripped over some rocks and then had to improvise that scene with Chris!” she said, as she put an arm out on Jaimie’s arm to stop herself from falling to the floor.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it, I burst out laughing on the phone to Chris when he told me that story, and I think Kat burst out laughing as well, when I told her the story over the phone to each other.” Natalie said, laughing, and looked at Kat, who nodded her head and she was also laughing.</p>
<p>Jaimie laughed, and held onto Daisy to make sure that she didn’t fall to the floor, before she smiled at the girls, “That is a funny story, but that’s Chris and Tom, as they are funny guys. Do you want to hear a story about them on the set of Asgard in the first Thor film?” she asked Daisy, who was wiping away her tears of laughter, before she smiled at Jaimie.</p>
<p>“Yes, I would love to hear another story about Chris and Tom!” Daisy said, while smiling at Jaimie, who nodded her head and smiled at Daisy.</p>
<p>“So, Natalie and Kat knows this story, but basically Chris, Tom, me and a few other cast members were on set of Asgard in the first film, and Chris had his hammer in his hand, and I think Tom had his spear in his hand as well, so from what I saw, because I was in the room opposite them, Tom had asked Chris if he could use Thor’s hammer and Chris nodded his head and gave the hammer to Tom, and Tom lifted the hammer and ran around the set pretending to be worthy and we were all in laughter while watching Tom be worthy of the hammer and I could see Chris’s face being amused by Tom running around, before he gave the hammer back to Chris. I think I have a video on my phone of that moment, so you can see it later on, but it was really funny!” Jaimie explained her story to Daisy, who then burst out laughing at the story.</p>
<p>“That is also another funny story about Chris and Tom, thank you for telling me these stories and it’s making me excited to work with them!” Daisy said, as she, Kat, Natalie and Jaimie were laughing, before Chris came over to the girls after speaking with Alan and Tom and the girls saw him approach them.</p>
<p>“What are you girls laughing about?” Chris asked the group of girls, who then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, before they all looked back at Chris.</p>
<p>“Oh nothing, we have just been telling stories about you and Tom on set to Daisy.” Natalie said, while still laughing with Kat, Jaimie and Daisy.</p>
<p>Chris looked nervously at the girls, “What stories have you told Daisy about me and Tom?” he asked Natalie, Jaimie and Kat, as Daisy looked at Chris and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Chris. It’s nothing bad, they were funny stories, and I burst out laughing for the two stories that they have told me.” Daisy said, with a smile on her face, which made Chris less nervous and chuckled at Daisy.</p>
<p>Chris, Natalie, Kat, Jaimie and Daisy all walked to the set of Asgard to meet Alan as he was going to explain what they were going to be doing today. While they were walking to the set, Daisy pulled Kat aside to have a talk with her. Kat looked at Daisy, confused at why she got pulled aside by her, as she saw Daisy patting down her Asgardian dress and made sure her hair stayed in place.<br/>“Is everything okay, babe?” Kat asked Daisy, as she saw her look over to the group with Alan, before Daisy looked back at Kat and sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, how do I work with Tom in scenes, because I kind of have a little crush on him, ever since I saw him in Avengers and earlier today, when we spoke at the hair and makeup, we got on so well, but I kept blushing and I hoped that he didn’t notice and he might have overheard me saying to Addison, that I found Tom hot in Avengers?” Daisy explained, and felt a slight blush growing on her cheeks and Kat smiled at Daisy.</p>
<p>“All I can say to just be yourself around Tom, and he’s great to work with in scenes, as he helps you if you forget your lines or if you need something, he will get it for you and he’s such a sweet gentleman too. Does this mean we could see you and Tom getting closer not only as friends, but could turn into something more?” Kat said, while giving Daisy a playful look, with her eyebrows raised, as Daisy rolled her eyes and laughed.</p>
<p>“Not you too, Kat. Addison said something similar to me earlier, and we have started talking today. And I don’t know if it will turn into something more, but thank you for the advice and Tom is sweet - I agree with you on that part. But, please don’t tell anyone about my crush on Tom, though I think Tom does know because like I said, he overheard me talking with Addison.” Daisy said, and smiled at Kat who nodded her head.</p>
<p>Kat smiled at Daisy, “Don’t worry, Daisy. I won’t say a word to anyone, and thanks for confiding in me about Tom.” she said, as she pulled Daisy into a hug, to which Daisy wrapped her arms around Kat.<br/>Daisy pulled away from the hug and smiled at Kat, “Thank you, and I wanted to confide in someone and you seem like the type of girl that I can trust with anything, and I’m glad that we are becoming friends.” she said, with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You can trust me with anything, and I’m so glad that we are becoming friends already!” Kat said, with a smile on her face, to which Daisy smiled back.</p>
<p>“Daisy! Can you come over here so that we can start filming, please?” Alan shouted to call Daisy to come over and join him and the rest of the cast.</p>
<p>Daisy, Jaimie, Kat, Natalie and Chris walked over to where Alan waved them over to. Tom was next to him, looking over the script for this part of the movie. Behind them was the set that was for the scene that they were filming. It had a high roof and fake golden tiled walls. A green screen was placed at the end for where the window leading out to the rest of Asgard would be.</p>
<p>Tom flipped back a page of the script and looked up to notice the group coming over, “Hey guys.” he said, and then lifted an eyebrow to see the girls with far-too wide smiles on their faces. “You look more mischievous than Loki.” he then said.</p>
<p>“They told the story about the improvisation scene in Avengers to Daisy and Jaimie.” Chris sighed, and Tom immediately facepalmed.</p>
<p>“I told you not to tell that to Natalie for a reason, and now everyone knows.” Tom said to Chris, while being annoyed.</p>
<p>At that, all four girls burst out laughing. Tom couldn’t stay annoyed for long and joined in with that iconic laugh of his. Daisy felt her cheeks go pink. Without the makeup that she had on, she would be as red as a tomato.</p>
<p>“Okay, so in this scene, Loki, Thor, Jane and Olivia are fleeing Asgard with the help of Sif. Do you guys want to read the script?” Alan informed everyone.</p>
<p>“Sure.” came Daisy’s reply.</p>
<p>Everyone crowded around Tom who was still holding the script, and started reading through the lines. While reading, Daisy thought that she wasn’t meant to read this, as it still felt so unreal that she was in a Marvel movie. She felt so invested in this script already, despite this being the first scene that she was in with Natalie, Chris, Tom and Jaimie.</p>
<p>Without realising, Daisy put her hand on the page to turn it over, but didn’t notice that there was already someone doing it. Before she knew it, her hand met theirs. Her eyesight followed the hand to the arm and then to the face of the owner, only to see the person that she touched was Tom. He looked down and smiled at her, and Daisy could feel her face heat up. How could she film scenes in this movie when this was her reaction to seeing him every time?</p>
<p>Daisy removed her hand and looked away, focusing on the words on the pages, but not really reading them. She had this sudden feeling in her stomach – a feeling that she couldn’t explain. Daisy had never felt this way before. She really hoped that no one had noticed the way she reacted to their hands touching. “It’s nothing special, you are just people working on the same movie and are maybe friends at most!’ Daisy thought.</p>
<p>She highly doubted that Tom felt anything like what she was feeling for him to her, and that…saddened her. Not too much, but it left a pit of recognition in her, that she wanted away.</p>
<p>“Is everyone ready to film?” Alan asked. “Sorry Kat, you aren’t in this scene, but you can watch it if you’d like.” he then said to Kat, who nodded her head and started to walk away.</p>
<p>Kat walked away from the group as they all walked on the set. Somehow, it seemed far bigger than what it looked like when they were standing next to it. If she didn’t know she was filming a movie, Daisy would have thought that she was in an old Nordic castle. It looked stunning, but it was sure to look even more beautiful on camera when all of the effects were complete.</p>
<p>Tom and Chris headed to the back of the set and began a quiet conversation with each other. Jaimie, Natalie and Daisy walked onto the set and Daisy felt nervous, but those words that Tom said earlier in their conversation that they had, came back to her and found a boost of confidence. The camera then began rolling.</p>
<p>“You’re…”</p>
<p>“I’m Loki, you may have heard of-” Tom didn’t get to finish the sentence because out of nowhere, Natalie slapped him in the face. Tom groaned, and felt his cheek where he was hit. “I like her.” he said, while looking at Chris.</p>
<p>“That was for New York.” Natalie said.</p>
<p>“Why did you do that? You can’t slap a god.” Daisy stage-whispered her line just loud enough for it to be caught for the microphone over their heads.</p>
<p>“I like this one too.” Tom smirked, nodding his head, and pointed at Daisy. “Good choice, brother.” he said, while Chris rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Daisy and Natalie pretended that they didn’t hear what Tom had just said, and Natalie replied, “But I just did. And it’s not exactly illegal.” she said, while looking at Daisy.</p>
<p>Einherjar walked onto the screen, and Chris and Jaimie shared a look with each other. “I’ll hold them off. Take them and get out of here.” Jaimie said, and drew out a sword and the rest of the walked around the corner, off set.</p>
<p>“And…cut!” Alan said. “Good job guys, I have a feeling that this is going to be brilliant!” he said, as everyone looked at each other and smiled.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the morning going over that scene a few more times and filmed some others, just to make them perfect. At last, they were able to catch a break and have some food. Daisy, Jaimie, Natalie, Chris, Tom and Kat all headed out of the room and into another that had a long table – which was big enough for them to all have a seat – and took their places. It didn’t take too long for Addison to join the group as well.</p>
<p>Daisy was sitting next to Addison and Jaimie at the table and was sitting across from Tom and Chris. Daisy was eating her tuna salad, and drinking her Coca-Cola, before she heard Jaimie’s voice beside her, as she turned to the side to see Jaimie smiling at her.</p>
<p>“So, I want to get to know you, do you mind if I ask you questions about yourself?” Jaimie asked Daisy, as she drank her lemonade, before she saw Daisy smile at her.</p>
<p>Daisy smiled at Jaimie, “Of course you can. Ask me anything.” she said, as she saw Jaimie nod her head, before Daisy then saw Natalie, Kat and Addison come round to where Daisy and Jaimie were sitting, as Daisy laughed, “I guess you guys want to know as well.” she asked Addison, Kat and Natalie, as she heard them laugh, before Daisy looked over across the table to see Chris and Tom talking amongst themselves.</p>
<p>Kat laughed, “Of course, we want to know all about you.” she said, as Daisy looked back to the group, before Kat continued on, “So, I’ll start, and I want to know how old you are?” she asked Daisy, who nodded her head.</p>
<p>“I am 27 years old, will be 28 soon.” Daisy answered Kat’s question, as she saw Kat nod her head and looked at Natalie, Jaimie and Addison for them to ask Daisy a question.</p>
<p>Addison was next to ask Daisy a question, “Do you have any siblings, and if so, how many and are they older or younger than you?” she asked Daisy, with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Daisy looked at Addison with a smile on her face, “I do have siblings, and I have three of them, two of them are my brothers and one of them is my sister. My two brothers are older than me and my sister is younger than me.” she said, with a big smile on her face, as she saw Addison with a shocked expression on her face, which made Daisy laugh.</p>
<p>“Three siblings?! I have two sisters, and they are both younger than me. But was it easy to grow up with your sister and your brothers?” Addison asked Daisy, as she saw Daisy nod her head.</p>
<p>“Well, having two older brothers is not easy, because they would get protective of me, if I had a date with someone and they would ask questions about the guy that I was on a date with, but I do love them, and get on with them very well. However, with my little sister, she is my best friend, and we get on so well, like I do with my brothers, with the occasional sister fights, but it was reasonably easy to grow up with my three siblings and we love each other and would be there for one another if we needed someone.” Daisy explained a little bit about growing up with her two brothers and her sister to Addison, who nodded her head, before Jaimie was the next one to speak.</p>
<p>Jaimie gave Daisy a big smile, before she asked her, “Where did you grow up? And do you still live there?” she asked Daisy, who gave her a smile back.</p>
<p>Daisy answered Jaimie’s question, “I was born in San Francisco, and grew up in the city, but I moved to New York like 6 years ago, when I first started out in the film industry, so I would have been about 22 years old when I moved to New York and I still live there.” she replied, and saw Jaimie nod her head, before she saw Natalie about to speak.</p>
<p>Natalie smiled at Daisy, and asked her, “I was going to ask you if you had any pets growing up and do you have any now? I know it’s a simple question, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.” she said, and laughed, to which Daisy, Kat, Addison and Jaimie laughed as well.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Nat. I don’t mind the questions at all. While I was growing up, we had two cats and two dogs, and now we only have one cat and still have the two dogs, back home in San Francisco. In my apartment in New York, I do have a cat myself, and his name is Quinn and he’s three years old, but he’s such a cutie.” Daisy smiled at Natalie, as she smiled back at Daisy.</p>
<p>“Where does he go, if you are traveling somewhere to film for a movie?” Natalie then asked Daisy.<br/>“He either goes to my neighbours or to a cat care home while I’m away filming for a movie, do you want to see a picture of Quinn?” Daisy said, as she saw Natalie, Jaimie, Kat and Addison nod their heads.</p>
<p>Daisy picked up her phone from the table and scrolled through her camera roll to find an adorable picture of Quinn. She found a picture of Quinn and turned her phone round to let the girls see Daisy’s cat and they all squealed in excitement.</p>
<p>Kat smiled at the pictured and looked up at Daisy, “Quinn is adorable!! I need to meet him sometimes, and I love cats! I’ve got one myself, actually.” she said, as she saw Daisy smile at her.</p>
<p>“You have to meet him sometimes! He gets crazy around the apartment a lot of the time, but he’s the best roommate I can ever ask for!” Daisy said to Kat, as they continued talking with Natalie, Jaimie and Addison, before they heard Chris’s voice from across the table.</p>
<p>“What are you girls squealing and laughing about?” Chris asked the girls, as they turned to look at Chris and Tom, who were looking at them weirdly, and the girls looked at each other.</p>
<p>“Daisy was just showing us a few pictures of her cat and it’s so cute!” Addison replied to Chris’s question, as Chris nodded his head.</p>
<p>Daisy asked Chris and Tom, “Do you guys want to see my cat who is called Quinn?” she said, as she saw both of them nod their heads.</p>
<p>“Yeah, please!” said Tom. Daisy leaned over the table, and gave her phone to Tom, who was looking at the pictures of Quinn with Chris, as Daisy saw them smile at the pictures.</p>
<p>Chris smiled, “Your cat is adorable! I have to meet him sometimes.” he said, as Tom nodded his head, and gave Daisy’s phone back to her, before Daisy took her phone back from Tom. </p>
<p>“Thank you! You will get to meet him sometimes, and Kat also wants to meet him too, so I will get you all to come over to New York, where I live, so that you can meet him, does that sound okay?” Daisy said, as she saw all of the group nod their heads and they all continued talking with each other and laughing with each other and finished their lunch.</p>
<p>Throughout all of the chatter between the group, Kat realised that she had finished her drink. She called out to one of the crew members standing nearby, “Hey, could anyone get me a coffee? That would be great!” she said.</p>
<p>Despite being heard, one of the crew members said back, “I would, but we don’t have any now, Ms. Dennings.” the crew member said, as Kat sighed to herself.</p>
<p>“So, no coffee, that’s just awesome.” Kat muttered under her breath, as the rest of the cast laughed, before Daisy picked up her coffee and looked at Kat.</p>
<p>“Do you want some of my coffee? I still have some left.” Daisy asked Kat, as she saw her look at Daisy and nodded her head.</p>
<p>“If you are alright with that?” Kat said, to which Daisy nodded her head, and smiled at Kat.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s absolutely fine, babe. Here you go and you can finish it off, if you want.” Daisy said, as she gave her coffee to Kat, who took it from her, as she smiled at Daisy.</p>
<p>Kat smiled at Daisy, “Thank you, Daisy.” she said, as she took a sip of Daisy’s coffee, before Kat went to speak with Jaimie, and Daisy turned to Addison with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Addison noticed that Daisy turned to face her, as she looked at Daisy with a smile on her face, “You okay?” she asked Daisy, who nodded her head.</p>
<p>Daisy smiled back at Addison and whispered to her, “Yeah I am. Listen, can we go someplace private to talk? I need to tell someone about what happened earlier in the scene that I did with Chris, Tom, Natalie and Jaimie.” she asked Addison, who nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. Let’s go outside the room and go to my makeup and hair area.” Addison said, while Daisy nodded her head, before they got up from their seats at the table, as Daisy dragged Addison outside of the room, and left Chris, Tom, Natalie, Kat and Jaimie in the room.</p>
<p>Once Addison and Daisy reached the makeup and hair area and sat down in two of the chairs that were there, Addison looked at Daisy, “So, what happened earlier?” she asked Daisy, who sighed and looked at Addison.</p>
<p>“Do you promise to not tell anyone about this? I feel like even though I just met you today, I can trust you, and we are becoming friends.” Daisy said, with a small smile to Addison.</p>
<p>“Of course, I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me and I’m glad that we are becoming friends.” Addison said, and smiled at Daisy, who gave a smile back.</p>
<p>Daisy smiled, “Thank you, Addison. I’m happy that we are becoming friends too! Right, here goes. So, earlier today, we were on set reading the scene on the script, and I put my hand to turn the page over, but someone else was already doing it, so my hand met theirs, and I followed their hand, to their arm and to their face to see that my hand touched Tom’s and he looked down and smiled at me, and my face could heat up after that little interaction that I had with Tom. I mean, how could I ever film scenes in this movie, if this is my reaction every time I am with Tom.” She explained about her and Tom’s little interaction earlier, as she saw Addison with a playful look on her face.</p>
<p>Addison gave a smirk, “Oh my god, does this mean that you like Tom? I mean, you must like him, if you feel your face heat up every time you are around Tom.” she said to Daisy, who looked away, and then looked back at Addison.</p>
<p>Daisy could feel a little blush creeping up on her face, “I mean I found him attractive in Avengers, like I said to you earlier, but maybe I do like Tom, because when our hands touched on the script, I had this sudden feeling in my stomach, a feeling that I couldn’t explain, but I never felt this way before earlier.” she explained more about her crush on Tom to Addison, who still had a playful smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“Babe, I think you do like Tom, because you just told me how you felt after your little interaction earlier with each other, and I’m so happy that you can trust me with this.” Addison said, with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m happy that I can trust you with this, and I feel closer to you now, thank you for listening to me.” Daisy said, as she smiled at Addison.</p>
<p>Addison smiled, “You are welcome. I’m always here if you need someone to listen. Can I just say one thing?” she said to Daisy, who nodded her head, before Addison continued on, “Tomsy is coming, let’s just say that!” she said, while laughing in her chair, as she saw Daisy with a confused look on her face.</p>
<p>“Tomsy?” Daisy asked Addison, confused.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that’s your ship name that Chris and I created earlier when we spoke with each other.” Addison said, as she shrugged her shoulders, while looking at Daisy.</p>
<p>Daisy rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, I now regret confiding in you, about what happened between me and Tom, because you will just go on about it.” she said, with a slight laugh, which made Addison laugh too.</p>
<p>Addison smiled at Daisy, “But it’s obvious that you like Tom since you told me that you found him hot in Avengers and the fact that your hands touched on the script, and how you feel about him. I can also tell you that I think Tom likes you too, Daisy.” she said, as she saw Daisy stand up from where she was sitting, before Addison did the same.</p>
<p>“I know I like Tom, but I don’t know if he likes me back.” Daisy said to Addison, with a slight smile on her face, before Daisy started to walk back to the room that the cast were in, as Addison ran to catch up with Daisy, and she put her hand on Daisy’s arm.</p>
<p>“You never know, Daisy. But we will talk more about it later.” Addison said, and smiled at Daisy, once she looked up to Addison, and nodded her head, before they talked some more and walked back inside the room that the group were in and re-joined them at the table.</p>
<p>Tom watched as Daisy dragged Addison out of the room to somewhere that they could talk more private. There was something about Daisy that Tom didn’t quite understand. After the door closed, he still kept his eyes on it though not for too long, but it was enough time for Chris to notice. Tom looked away from the door and focused on his food.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Chris whispered into his ear, startling Tom.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he replied, putting some salad in his mouth.</p>
<p>“It reminds me of how you used to feel towards Kat.” Chris said nonchalantly. Tom almost choked on his salad and darted his eyes towards Kat at the other end of the table. She was talking to Jaimie and didn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p>“You think I…” Tom started to say.</p>
<p>“I know you do.” Chris interrupted his friend. “It’s quite obvious that you like Daisy, since I’ve known you the longest out of all of us.” he then said to Tom.</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe I do have some sort of romantic feelings towards Daisy, but I highly doubt that she feels the same way about me.” Tom muttered in a hushed tone, looking down at his food.</p>
<p>“Tom, literally every woman on the entire planet would willingly date you and Daisy is no exception.” Chris reassured Tom, with a slight smile on his face.</p>
<p>Heat crawled up Tom’s neck and spread out through his cheeks, “I, uh…” the words were lost in his mouth. Tom usually didn’t get tongue-tied like this, only very rarely, but this time it felt like his brain turned to mush.</p>
<p>“I’m just messing with you!” Chris laughed and patted Tom’s shoulder, a smile now spreading on Tom’s face. “Though I’m sure that Daisy would like to know you more.” he said, with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I’ll try and talk to her more then. We do have quite a few scenes together, I could use that as the reason.” Tom sighed, while looking at Chris.</p>
<p>“You’re starting to act more like your character.” Chris joked. “Are you sure you aren’t the God of Mischief hiding as an actor?” he questioned Tom, as the two of them chuckled.</p>
<p>“Bow down to me, you mewling quim.” Tom threatened Chris in his Loki voice. Neither of them were making an effort to hide their conversation now, so Natalie, Jamie and Kat noticed and laughed along with them.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Daisy and Addison re-joined the group. Daisy sat down next to Jaimie, while Addison sat down in an empty in between Natalie and Chris. Addison whispered into Chris,</p>
<p>“Stage 1 of Tomsy is go.” Chris high-fived her while Daisy and Tom noticed this and looked confused, as they didn’t know what was happening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just like Chris and Addison I'm willing to drown with this ship. Did you catch the WandaVision reference? Put it in the comments if you did. The chapters are going to get longer from here on out! Constructive criticism and reviews are highly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris, Addison and Kat are Tomsy stans, some positive tension between Tom and Daisy and the girls hangout together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DAMN THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER! YOU AREN'T READY FOR THIS</p><p>you could say you... "don't know what to expect" ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Through the first week of filming, Daisy got to know the cast quite well. They were more often laughing than not, and a lot of bloopers were made. The conversation she had with Addison on the first day of filming still lingered in her mind, and it made her think - was it true that Tom was actually interested in her? Daisy highly doubted it. She didn’t think he would like her in that sense, after all they had only met formally a week ago and Daisy didn’t believe it could be that quick to fall in love with someone.</p><p>Though the fact that Addison and Chris had already come up with a ship name for them had turned the entire topic on its head. Daisy didn’t think it was that obvious that she was crushing on Tom. She hadn’t asked anyone and no one else confided in her about it so Daisy knew it was only Kat, Addison and apparently Chris. Since Tom was Chris’ best friend, did he know as well? She wouldn’t be surprised if Tom was at least a little suspicious.</p><p>Daisy walked through the back entrance to the studios - a thing Kevin Fiege asked them to do to avoid paparazzi - and into the hair and makeup studio. Addison was there, working on Tom. Daisy walked through the back and got changed in the dressing room, then walked to the main area and sat in front of a mirror. Addison finished up on Tom and walked over to Daisy, starting to fiddle with her hair.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a few minutes, Daisy.” Tom said as he walked out the room. Just like every time he said something direct to her, Daisy blushed and Addison chuckled.</p><p>“You really need to ask him out sometime.” </p><p>“What? No, we’re only friends,” Daisy replied and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms simultaneously. </p><p>“Sure, sure. Tell that to the Tomsy stans,” Addison muttered but made sure Daisy could hear it.</p><p>“And who might those be?” Daisy said in a disbelieving tone of voice. Addison didn’t answer, but only laughed. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Daisy asked, “It’s Chris, you and Kat isn’t it?”</p><p>“What? No…” Addison dragged on the no and patted the top of Daisy’s head, signalling she was done.</p><p>Daisy just rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. “Thanks Addi, I’ll see you later!” Then she opened the door and entered the corridor leading to the set. What she wasn’t expecting was that Tom was waiting for her right outside the door; he was leaning against the wall opposite the wall in his full Loki costume and had his arms crossed.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be here still,” Daisy smirked. She was actually keeping her crush visibly under control, though there was still that fluttering feeling in her chest whenever she saw him. </p><p>“I just thought I’d walk with you to set,” Tom replied. “There’s a few things I need to talk to you about too…”</p><p>For some inexplicable reason, Daisy’s heart started beating faster. “Oh? What do you need to tell me?” They started walking down the hallway towards the set. Tom bit his lip, wondering how to start this off without seeming too blunt.</p><p>“How are you enjoying filming so far? I know you said you were nervous so I wanted to know how you were getting on.” Tom asked. Well, that definitely wasn’t what Daisy expected him to say.</p><p>“It’s getting on well, everyone is so kind and as you can tell, we have a lot of laughs. Why’d you ask?” Daisy answered, chuckling at the memories of the hundreds of bloopers there were so far.</p><p>Tom sighed. “I read the script for today’s scenes and there’s a part where Loki and Olivia are alone on the dark elf ship, and throughout the parts of the movie we’ve filmed so far there signs there is a relationship between them.” He began.</p><p>“What do you mean? ...Oh,” recognition swam over Daisy as soon as she realised what Tom was hinting at. Something inside her made Daisy extremely happy, yet she felt a bit nervous at the same time.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay to be nervous. It’s not going to be like that anyways,” Tom smiled. He held her hand in a way to comfort her, and Daisy took in a large inhale of breath. She looked up at Tom, who was looking down at her. She smiled and the expression on Tom’s face brightened even more at seeing Daisy’s beaming smile that was like sunlight.</p><p>“Thanks, Tom. That makes me less nervous,” she thanked him. Daisy squeezed their hands together to show that they really were grateful for each other and they arrived at the room where they would film for the day.</p><p>Chris looked round the corner from where Daisy and his friend entered the set room. It was a miracle neither of them realised that they were being watched and listened to. He could just about make out what they were saying to each other.</p><p>Tom turned to face Daisy, and pulled out his phone. “I was wondering if you wanted my number in case you got nervous again or just wanted to talk when we’re off set?”</p><p>“That would be great, thanks Tom!” Daisy then pulled out her own phone and they exchanged numbers. Chris saw through the window the smiles on both their faces and silently congratulated his best friend on beginning to make a move on attempting to make their relationship something more - though Daisy didn’t know it yet. Chris let the two of them walk away before going into the room himself to avoid seeming too suspicious.</p><p>On the other side of the room to where the entrance was, Kat and Addison were discussing something in hushed voices. They didn’t let anyone know what they were talking about, as it was something just between them. </p><p>“Did Daisy tell you anything more about her super obvious crush she has that almost everyone knows about except the one person who she has a crush on?” Kat whispered, but it sounded more like a single word because of the way she was rushing her speech.</p><p>Addison laughed. “Not really, though she did say that they were only friends. She also figured out that us and Chris are Tomsy stans.”</p><p>“Wait, Chris is attempting to get those two together too? Why did you never tell me?” Kat sounded overly offended but Addison knew she was just over exaggerating. </p><p>“Well, yes. As you know Tom is quite close to him so it’s through Chris that we know that Tom has a crush on Daisy.” Addison answered. Chris decided to walk over at that moment so he could tell Addison what he just saw. ‘Does she know?’ he mouthed to Addison, indicating towards Kat.</p><p>“Yes, I do know about your mission to get Tom and Daisy together,” Kat answered before Addison could even open her mouth. “We were just talking about that.” Chris sat down on one of the chairs opposite the two women and leaned his head in.</p><p>“I might have purposely overheard their conversation together,” he whispered. Kat and Addison both raised their eyebrows in a ‘tell us more’ expression.</p><p>“They were both walking from your dressing room, Addison, and they were talking about something. Tom told her about something in the script for today’s scenes, and it made Daisy nervous.” Chris started.</p><p>“Do you know what he said that made her worried?” asked Addison. She was the only person out of the three who hadn’t read the script as she wasn’t an actor or actress.</p><p>“I think I know what it is. There is a part where their characters - Loki and Olivia - are on their own and apparently they hint at having a romantic relationship.” Chris said. Kat and Addison glanced at each other and then back at Chris.</p><p>“Do you know what that means?” Kat whispered excitedly. “They might realise the other has feelings for them and actually start dating!”</p><p>“Kat, you’ve been reading too much fanfiction…” Addison muttered.</p><p>“Yes, and because of that I know how a relationship starts when I see one.”</p><p>Chris just shook his head in disbelief. Kat and Addison were childhood friends from elementary school and they still acted like children sometimes.</p><p>“Did anything else happen between them? You know, any other tea that needs to be spilt?” Addison winked.</p><p>“Well, they both held hands and smiled at each other. Tom’s tall, you know that, and so he was looking down while Daisy was looking up at him and I saw they were about to kiss.” Chris laughed.</p><p>“Please tell me they kissed!” Kat squealed.</p><p>“I hate to break it to you Kat, but they didn’t. But they did exchange phone numbers a few minutes ago before I came in.” he finished.</p><p>“Damn it. I thought they would actually do it. That is like the perfect opportunity and they ruined it.” Kat sighed and slouched in her seat. The three of them continued talking, mainly gossiping about Tomsy and what either Daisy or Tom has told them about their feelings towards the other. Chris was mainly talking about what Tom had told him while Kat was talking about Daisy from the first day on set, and Addison was talking about both of them as she was responsible for both of their hair and make up. They didn’t realise they were talking for so long until they were called over to film their scenes.</p><p>Daisy and Tom walked over to Alan who was getting ready to shoot some of the scenes for today. Daisy found out she only had two scenes to film overall, one obviously being the solo scene with Tom but the other was with him, Chris and Natalie. They first filmed the part with the four of them together. It was the part of the movie where Thor, Jane, Loki and Olivia were escaping Asgard on the Dark Elf ship. Hearing Tom as Loki sassily annoy Thor made Daisy want to burst out into laughter, but she managed to keep a straight face and stayed in character - rolling her eyes but also having a light smirk at the same time. She almost couldn’t see any difference between Chris and Tom’s dynamic and Thor and Loki’s brotherly bond.</p><p>At some point during filming an exchange between the two brothers, there was a hilarious blooper.</p><p>“I’m not hitting it, I’m pressing it. I am pressing it!” Chris said, smashing a fake button on the Elven control panel of the ship. Tom looked down to see Chris hitting the button and he got a bit tongue-tied. </p><p>“You’re not pressing it.” Tom said confidently and with a straight face. Chris looked at Tom with a confused face with a smirk sprawling across it and replied.</p><p>“Yes I am.” The two looked at each other blankly for a fraction of a second before erupting into laughter. It was so contagious that Daisy and Natalie, who were standing in the background, burst into laughter with their co-stars.</p><p>Upon hearing Daisy laugh, Tom turned around and winked at her. Daisy couldn’t contain how she was feeling, she just found Tom so… hot. She definitely had a crush on him. Daisy covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide how red she was turning, but Natalie, Kat and Addison (the two latter were standing near the set) noticed.</p><p>The three girls smiled at Daisy when she turned around after Alan said “Cut!” (although he did have a smile) and the whole cast and crew burst out laughing. No one actually knew how long it took for them to film the rest of that scene, but they eventually did and it turned out well.</p><p>After lunch Daisy and Tom had to film their solo scene. Daisy did feel a bit anxious about this scene in the film, but she remembered her talk with Tom earlier where he lent her some of his confidence. </p><p>As she was told before, the scene was set when Loki and Olivia were alone together on the Dark Elf ship. When the two of them read the script before filming, it reminded Daisy of the first time they filmed a scene together - when her and Tom’s hands touched. It seemed Tom was thinking something along the same lines because he said:</p><p>“This feels familiar,” then smiled at Daisy while indicating their hands holding the script together. The two of them chuckled at the memory (Daisy tried her best not to feel the embarrassment again).</p><p>When it came to actually filming the part the rest of the cast moved to the other side of the room, invested in conversations together so they didn’t watch what was happening… Or that was what Daisy thought. She didn’t see Chris watching her film. Or Jaimie or Natalie. Or Kat and Addison. Tom didn’t take any notice of their friends spying on them either. </p><p>The set of the ship was just as dark as Daisy thought it would be. The scene took place in a separate room than where Thor would be controlling the vessel, and the way it was built made it look like the walls were actually made of slate and not plaster. As soon as the camera flipped on, Tom walked past the camera first, quickly followed by Daisy.</p><p>“What did you need to speak to me that was so important you had to tell me in private?” Daisy - as Olivia - snapped, looking over Tom’s shoulder to where Thor and Jane would have been. The reaction she was given was an eye roll from Tom (as Loki) who seemed extremely unimpressed with the question and that he was not the person starting off the conversation.</p><p>“I’m getting to that. If you kept your mouth shut-” he hissed but was cut off.</p><p>“Well you could have gotten to that faster then, couldn’t you?” Daisy sassed. Tom smirked and muttered something similar to ‘this is why I like you,’ but Daisy pretended she didn’t hear.</p><p>“Now, are you going to actually let me speak?” When Daisy nodded, Tom continued his line. “My idiot brother and I have the basis of a plan, and I want you to stay out of this. Stay away from the dark elves and Malekith.”</p><p>“I was already planning on that, I’m not stupid.” Daisy deadpanned, making Tom huff. “Why’d you care anyways? I thought ‘all us mortals’ were beneath you and we have ‘worthless pathetic little lives.’”</p><p>Tom sighed and attempted to hold his head in his hands which failed, as part of his costume was Asgardian handcuffs. “I can’t believe you’re making me say this, but there’s something about you I find… interesting. I never thought I’d fall for a mortal… a Midgardian.” He walked closer to Daisy (maybe too close?) and soon their faces were mere centimetres apart. Tom leaned in but Daisy pulled away. Though damn, she wanted to stay there - let their lips meet - she couldn’t. Daisy had to act like her character then.</p><p>“How do I know this isn’t one of your schemes, God of Lies?” Daisy spoke in a toneless voice. She was grateful she had managed to keep her blush under control because she really didn’t want to look like a vegetable in a multi-million dollar movie. Tom didn’t look upset per se, but he didn’t look exactly positive either.</p><p>Tom shook his head. “Fine. Be like that. Just know that you will most likely die on this mission and if you wanted to know someone cared about you, you lost that chance.” Then he walked out of shot from the camera, leaving Daisy to contemplate what had just happened in the scene.</p><p>After Daisy had done her scene with Tom for the movie, she saw Chris sitting down in his chair at the far end of the room, and Daisy decided that she would go and talk to Chris to get to know him more since they haven’t had a chance to speak to each other over the last few days of filming, and they only got a chance to speak to each other when they are in scenes together for the movie.</p><p>Daisy approached Chris, as he looked up to see her walking towards him, and smiled at Daisy, “Hi! You okay? How was your scene with Tom?” said Chris, with a big smile on his face, and Daisy smiled back at him.</p><p>“Hi! I am okay, thank you. My scene with Tom went really well, but we had to do the scenes a few times until it was perfect. I thought I would just come and talk to you, since we haven’t really talked to each other over the last week or so.” Daisy said, with a smile on her face, as she sat down next to Chris.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to talk to you, but being the main character in this movie means that I’m in a lot of scenes, so I apologise for not talking to you sooner, but we have a chance to talk now.” Chris said, as he looked at Daisy, who nodded her head.</p><p>Daisy smiled a big smile at Chris, “It’s not a problem, I know you’ve been busy with your scenes as Thor, but I’m glad that we get to talk now. So, I want to know what it’s like to play Thor in the MCU, since you’ve been in Thor 1, The Avengers and currently filming Thor 2.” she asked Chris, as she saw him give her a big smile in return.</p><p>“Well, being casted as Thor in the MCU had really kicked off my career in a big direction, even if I was in the film industry for a while before I got casted. I love being Thor in the last two films that I’ve been in at Marvel, because I get little kids that come up to me if they see me at Comic Cons or on the street and they say to me that they look up to Thor, because he is strong and powerful and is their favourite superhero. They also show me some pictures of them dressed up at Thor and his hammer in their hands, and I just feel thankful to be given this opportunity to be Thor and to be a role model for little kids. I also got to meet people that have become my friends for life like Tom, Natalie, Robert, Chris Evans, and the rest of the Avengers, that were in the Avengers film with me.” Chris explained what it was like to play his role of Thor to Daisy, who had an extremely sweet smile on her face.</p><p>“Oh my god, Chris. That’s so sweet! Thank you for opening up to me about playing Thor. I’m so glad that Thor is a role model to little kids, and I know that kids would love Thor or any other superheroes that means a lot to them.” Daisy said to Chris, which made him smile at her.</p><p>Chris smiled, “So, enough about me telling you about Thor, how are you enjoying being in the MCU as Olivia?” he then asked Daisy, who looked down and then looked back at Chris with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“I am really enjoying being in the MCU as Olivia, and it’s the best thing to happen in my career and I am thankful for Marvel to consider me to be casted as Olivia, and I get to meet new people who are now my friends, like you, Tom and the girls, including Addison. It was nerve wracking at first to be on an actual set of Marvel, because I watched the previous films of Marvel, but now it’s really fun and being around great people helps a lot as well. I couldn’t have asked for a better group of cast mates than you guys.” Daisy explained about her enjoyment in the MCU to Chris, who was listening to her with a smile on his face.</p><p>“That’s great to hear, Daisy. We are glad to have you in this cast and in the MCU. So, how was your scene with Tom that you did, just before you came over to speak to me? Was it any good?” Chris asked Daisy, and raised his eyebrows, as Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing that Chris, along with Kat and Addison was a Tomsy stan, according to what Addison said to Daisy earlier.</p><p>Daisy sighed, and looked back at Chris, “The scene with Tom, went really well, but we had to do it a few times to get it perfect, but it was good.” she said, with a small smile on her face, as she saw Chris with a playful look on his face, and Daisy knew what the look on Chris’ face meant.</p><p>Chris wanted to know more about how Daisy felt about doing a scene with Tom as Loki and Olivia, but Daisy didn’t want to say anything to Chris about what happened between her and Tom before they did their scene together, because Tom held Daisy’s hand and reassured her and gave Daisy his phone number, because she was nervous about the scene. Daisy wanted to keep this special moment between her and Tom to herself and not to tell anyone about what happened between her and Tom.</p><p>“Tom and I just did a scene together for the movie, that’s all that we did and yes, we did talk during the scene when the cameras were rolling, but that was all, just friends getting along.” Daisy said to Chris, who nodded his head.</p><p>“Are you sure that was all?” Chris continued to push the subject further to see if Daisy will spill anything that did happen between her and Tom, and that Daisy didn’t want to tell him what happened. Chris saw Daisy roll her eyes, as she stood up from where she was sitting and looked at Chris.</p><p>Chris wanted to push the subject further, to see if Daisy will spill what happened between her and Tom when they did their scene together, because Chris knew that Daisy and Tom held hands and exchanged phone numbers before their scene, as he overheard their conversation together earlier, but Chris knew that Daisy wouldn’t tell him anything that happened between her and Tom, and he also knew that Daisy might tell Natalie, Jaimie and Kat about what happened between her and Tom, so he may get the whole story from the girls about Tom and Daisy.</p><p>“Yes, that was all, I promise. Now I need to find Natalie, Kat and Jaimie, because we are going back to Natalie’s hotel room for the night.” Daisy said, and smiled at Chris, who stood up from where he was sitting and gave Daisy a hug, as she hugged him back.</p><p>Chris pulled away from the hug and looked down at Daisy, “I think I saw them near the dressing rooms, but it was nice to talk to you, and hopefully we will be able to talk more over the next few months.” he said and gave Daisy a big smile.</p><p>Daisy smiled back at Chris, “I will go and check the dressing rooms to see if the girls are still there. It was nice to finally talk to you on our own and get to know each other, and we will make sure to talk more over the next few months. See you soon!” she said, as Daisy waved goodbye to Chris, who waved back at her. Daisy left Chris and went to the dressing rooms to see if Jaimie, Natalie and Kat are still there, so that they can go to Natalie’s hotel room for the night, meanwhile Chris went to speak to Alan about a scene in the movie.</p><p>A while later, Daisy, Natalie, Kat and Jaimie were in Natalie’s hotel room for the night, and ordered some pizza for themselves, as they were talking to each other about their day on set. Addison couldn’t come with the girls to Natalie’s hotel room, because she had to work with Alan for a bit about the remaining scenes that Addison had to do hair and makeup for.</p><p>Daisy was sitting next to Kat, and smiled at her, Natalie and Jaimie, “So, how was everyone’s day on set today? What scenes did you guys do today?” she asked the girls, while they were waiting for their pizza to come.</p><p>Jaimie smiled at Daisy, “My day on set was good, and I filmed most scenes with Chris, Tom, Ray, Zachary, Tadanobu and then some scenes with Natalie, Chris and Tom as well, so it was a busy day for me, what about the rest of you guys?” she said, and looked at Daisy, Natalie and Kat, as they all looked at each other.</p><p>“I only had three or four scenes today that I filmed today, and it was with Chris, Natalie and Stellan, so it wasn’t too bad, but we had a lot of laughs during those scenes and had to refilm the scenes quite a few times to get it perfect.” Kat laughed, which made Daisy shake her head, as Natalie and Jaimie laughed as well.</p><p>“I had a busy day on set because I had a few scenes with Kat, Stellan and Chris, just like Kat said, and the other scenes that I did were with Chris, Tom, Jaimie and you, Daisy, but you weren’t in the scene with Chris, Tom, Jaimie and me though. What about you? How was your day?” Natalie said, while giving a smile to Daisy, who looked at her, Kat and Jaimie.</p><p>Daisy looked away, and then looked back at the girls, “Well, I only had two scenes to film today, and one of them was with Chris, Natalie and Tom and the other scene that I did today, was with just Tom.” she said, with a small smile on her face, but she looked away again, because Daisy could feel her blush appearing on her face, and the girls noticed the blush appearing on Daisy’s face, as they smiled at her.</p><p>“And, how was it? The scene you did with Tom as your characters of Loki and Olivia? Was it any good?” Kat asked Daisy, who looked back at her, to see Kat’s eyebrows raised at her, as Daisy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“It was good, and it was great to act with Tom in a scene.” Daisy simply replied, as she saw Kat, Natalie and Jaimie with some playful looks on their face and Daisy sighed, “What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?” she said, as she saw the girls look at each other, and then looked back at Daisy.</p><p>Jaimie smiled at Daisy, “Is that all you have to say about acting with Tom? It’s quite obvious to me that you do have a crush on him.” she said, and saw Daisy look at her.</p><p>“Is it really that obvious that I have a crush on Tom? I’ve only told Kat, Addison and apparently Chris knows as well.” Daisy asked Jaimie, who nodded her head, as they heard a knock on Natalie’s hotel door, before Natalie walked to the door and opened it and got their pizzas from the delivery guy, and Natalie walked back to the bed where the girls were sitting and started eating their pizzas.</p><p>Natalie looked at Daisy, “Babe, it is quite obvious to me and Jaimie, that you do have a crush on him, and we have to confess something.” she said, as Daisy nodded her head, before Natalie sighed, “So earlier, when you did your scene with Tom alone on the set, me, Jaimie, Kat, Addison and Chris watched the scene with you and Tom and it seemed like you two were really close on the set.” Natalie said, and continued eating her pizza, as she heard Daisy sigh.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you girls?” Daisy sighed and nodded her head, before she heard the girls laugh, as Daisy gave a small laugh too.</p><p>“You love us, really!! Please tell us how you felt doing your scene with Tom or what happened between you two?” Kat pleaded to Daisy, who looked at Kat, then to Jaimie and Natalie, and gave a small smile to them.</p><p>“You guys really want to know?” Daisy asked the girls, who all gave a nod of their heads.</p><p>“Pleaseeee? We won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Jaimie said, with a pleading look on her face.</p><p>“Promise?” Daisy asked the girls, as she knew that she would tell Natalie, Kat and Jaimie about what happened between her and Tom, but she didn’t want anyone else to know about it.</p><p>“Yes, we promise to not tell anyone. Now tell us!” Natalie said, with excitement spreading on her face, as Daisy looked at her, Jaimie and Kat, who had similar looks on their face, before Daisy looked down and then looked back up at the girls.</p><p>“Okay, fine. I will tell you about how I felt, and something did happen before we filmed the scene, though.” Daisy started, as she saw the girls lean in closer to hear the rest of Daisy’s story, but Kat knew what happened between Daisy and Tom, since Chris told her and Addison earlier!</p><p>Daisy continued with her story, “So, I left Addison’s hair and makeup room and saw Tom waiting for me outside the door near the corridor to get to the set, and we walked to set together and he asked me how filming is going, and then he mentioned about the scene we were doing today and it was where Loki and Olivia are alone on the dark elf ship and throughout the parts of the movie that we’ve filmed so far, there has been signs of a relationship between them, and after a few seconds, I figured out what Tom was trying to tell me about the scene, it’s where Loki tries to kiss Olivia and I was so nervous do that scene, since I like Tom, and…” she trailed off at the end to see the girls’ faces react surprisingly, and Daisy laughed.</p><p>“And what?? Tell us, don’t keep us in suspense anymore!”Jaimie exclaimed, and Daisy laughed once again.</p><p>“So, as I was saying, I got nervous and Tom saw that I was nervous and reassured me, and held my hand, as I looked up at Tom, he looked down on me because he’s quite a bit taller than me, and we both just gave a big smile to each other. Then, just before we went onto the set to film for the scene, Tom gave me his number and I gave him mine, just so if I got nervous again or just wanted to talk off set, I can text or call him, and after that, we headed to film for our scene.” Daisy finished her story, and looked at the girls, who then squealed in excitement loudly, as Daisy shushed them.</p><p>“Shhh! People will hear you in the hotel.” Daisy said quietly and gave a small laugh.</p><p>Kat took Daisy’s hand in hers and smiled widely, “Sorry, but we’re so excited to hear that you and Tom held hands, and it sounds like you two are getting closer and possibly to see Tomsy happen?” she said, as Daisy chuckled and squeezed Kat’s hand back.</p><p>“We are getting closer as friends. We are only friends right now, and I don’t know if Tomsy will happen.” Daisy said, and rolled her eyes, since she knew that Kat was a Tomsy stan along with Addison and Chris.</p><p>“Tomsy? What is that?” asked Natalie.<br/>
Daisy looked at Natalie, “Don’t even ask that.” she said, and let go of Kat’s hand, as Daisy saw Kat smile at her and Natalie.</p><p>“It’s a ship name that Addison and Chris created for Tom and Daisy like a week ago, and we are all Tomsy stans, which means that me, Addison and Chris are rooting for Tom and Daisy to get together, so if you want to join in with being a Tomsy stan, then join in!” Kat said, excitedly, while Daisy put her hands in her face, and Natalie and Jaimie were looking at each other.</p><p>“Oh my god! Can I join you, Addison and Chris in being a Daisy and Tom fan to get them together?” asked Natalie, as Daisy looked up at the girls and shook her head, and Daisy went back to her phone, because she was in the middle of texting someone, while Kat, Jaimie and Natalie continued to talk about Daisy and Tom.</p><p>“I want to join you guys as well, as I am definitely rooting for Daisy and Tom to get together!” said Jaimie, who looked at Kat and Natalie.</p><p>“Of course you guys can join us for being a Daisy and Tom fan!” Kat said, with a big smile on her face, before her, Natalie, Jaimie and Daisy proceeded with their conversation about everything, but it was mostly talking about Tomsy.</p><p>Even though Daisy had only met Natalie, Jaimie and Kat a week ago, she was already really close with them, as well as her hair and makeup stylist Addison, and she couldn’t have asked for a better group of girls to work with her, than them and Daisy was happy to know that she had such a close-knit bond with the girls really quickly after they met on the first day of set, and Daisy knew that she can trust Addison, Jaimie, Kat and Natalie with anything.</p><p>Throughout all their gossip, Daisy’s phone rang beside her, so Daisy looked down and saw who was calling her, as she picked it up and looked at the girls, “I have to take this, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” she said, as she saw the girls nod their heads, and Daisy got up from where she was sitting down on the bed.</p><p>Daisy walked outside of the hotel room and into the hallway and walked down a bit in the hallway to find some quiet to answer her phone. Without Daisy noticing, Kat went to follow her, and went to hide next to the door of Natalie’s hotel room, as it was reasonably close to overhear Daisy’s conversation over the phone, and Kat saw Daisy answer her phone.</p><p>“Hello?” said Daisy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! (not really haha)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only the beginning... we'll see what goes on in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>